W.I.T.C.H.
Plot The Guardians must save Meridian from the evil sorcerer Phobos and Cedric who are searching for Phobos' sister, the long lost princess of Meridian and true heir to the throne. They later find her and the Guardians then set about saving her from Phobos. When Meridian is freed from evil and true heir takes the throne, a new mysterious sorceress named Nerissa frees Phobos' top henchmen and reforms them as the Knights of Vengeance. Once the Guardians learn more about the sorceress and her evil plan of reuniting former Guardians, they are able to defeat the Knights only to have more powerful Knights of Destruction, in addition to the former Guardians attack them. The Guardians' chief ally is Hay Lin's grandmother Yan Lin, a former Guardian herself, and the one that taught the girls about their magical destiny. They are also helped by Caleb, a heroic soldier from Meridian, leader of the rebellion against Phobos, and Blunk, a frog-like goblin creature (known as a Passling) who takes things from the human world to Meridian (and vice-versa), humorously mistaking everyday objects for other things or items of value. Matt, Will's boyfriend, accidentally learns about Meridian and when he sees the troubles there going on, he learns how to become a warrior to help them. They are also helped by the Oracle, leader of the Universe in Kandrakar, who was the one who chose the Guardians. 'First Season' The season begins with Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin forming a friendship and obtaining their elemental powers thanks to Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother. They then work together to master their powers and fight the forces of Meridian along the way. Halfway through the season, Lord Cedric reveals to Elyon that she is the princess of Meridian and rebels against the girls due to the fact that she would have rather heard this from Cornelia than from someone she barely knew. In Meridian, Prince Phobos uses his glamoring power to make Meridian to seem like a paradise than a world a darkness. In the end, the girls regain Elyon's trust and defeat Prince Phobos to save Meridian from being enveloped in complete darkness. 'Second Season' Immediately after W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon freed Meridian from Prince Phobos' reign, former guardian Nerissa gathers up Prince Phobos' top eight henchmen to form an evil group known as the Knights of Vengeance. She uses her Knights of Vengeance to distract the guardians while she steals Elyon's powers. Not long after she steals Elyon's powers, she realizes she has no use for her Knights of Vengeance and uses her powers to create four minions that will work together as the Knights of Destruction, two of which are Matt and his pet dormouse Mr. Huggles. She uses the Knights of Destruction to fight the current guardians while she locates and collects jer former guardian teammates. She then uses her powers, as well as the powers of her Knights of Destruction to resurrect the former guardians. Nerissa then traps the former guardians in her seal, now granting her the abilities to manipulate the f ive elements: water, fire, earth, air and quintessence and is twice as powerful as W.I.T.C.H. But this doesn't last long, because in the following episode, Prince Phobos takes the Seal of Nerissa, with Nerissa trapped inside, and renames in the Scepter of Phobos and takes control of Meridian. Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric and his henchmen then battle W.I.T.C.H. and their allies on Candracar. Prince Phobos lends Lord Cedric too much power, causing him to grow bigger and bigger and eventually, eat Prince Phobos in order to have his power all to himself. Lord Cedric then takes the battle to Heatherfield and is defeated by W.I.T.C.H., who use their power to an absolute zenith. In the end, Nerissa is trapped in her own fantasy in the Seal of Nerissa, Elyon returns to power and the members of W.I.T.C.H. spend the rest of their lives with their boyfriends. 'Episode List' Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files / Poses' 'Screenshots' Video Gallery 'Openings' 'Endings' 'Transformations' Category:Cartoon Category:2000-2009 Category:W.I.T.C.H. Page Category:Italian Cartoon Category:French Cartoon